


Silhouette

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Silhouette

I stood there in the quiet

accompanied by the swirling Zephyros

A still voice piercing, emanating, delving

And my brows furrowed, face contorting

The incision swift, then the seeping out of things deeply buried

Traces of an indiscriminate theft

The outline of a figure, the shadow of a being

Gaping, vacant

None left to emulate


End file.
